The Wolf and the Bear
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: During a war, both were betrayed. Both loved the other and one fled to save the other... Now the other wants her love back... Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Doesn't follow show or manga.
1. The bear and the sniper

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Black Lagoon. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does.**

**(Tanker)**

The ship burned, the small number of soldiers had left none alive and whomever was still alive aboard the ship had the sense to leave when the going was good.

The soldiers swept the ship, making sure the supplies were ready to be transported. Anyone who was able to get a look at the squad knew these were Russian soldiers, special forces and regular.

The 4 parted as a figure walked past them, he wore a balaclava with a green jacket under a tan overcoat, black combat boots and green gloves completed the look.

The badge of a General was stitched into the sleeve as the RPK on his back and TT-30 on his waist clinked.

"They have more gas, ser." The soldiers said as the General nodded and turned to his men.

"Load it up, it's time we go." The General ordered, he walked past the soldiers and brushed off his coat while doing so.

Little did the General, known to the criminal world as Nesti, and the world as Zorin Gennadiy would meet tomorrow.

**(City of Roanapur)**

The office of Hotel Moscow was quiet save for the self-clinking of rifles as Balalaika looked at the tv report.

"And officials are still looking for the individual responsible for the destruction of another tanker… Security measures are being taken to stop further attacks from the individual known as Nesti." The reporter said as Balalaika looked at Boris.

"It's him, I can't believe it. He went missing 2 years ago and now he's back…." Balalaika stated as she saw the report showed the masked Nesti.

It didn't matter who it was, Balalaika knew who it was, she had always known who it was and most of her unit was.

She only questioned what he was doing and why he had chosen now to show up. She sighed and leaned back in her chair and took a drag of her cigar.

If she went after him, he'd disappear and she'd lose him again, and asking another to find him wasn't a good idea, Nesti had dozens of soldiers… And hell, he probably had attracted more to his army when he had vanished.

She'd have to bring him to her, Balalaika turned to Boris, she sighed.

"It seems if we're going to meet him again, we're need bait… And I know just what we can use." Balalaika said as she rose from her desk.

"It's time this game of cat and mouse ends… And I'll make sure it ends personally." Balalaika said as she exited the room.

**(Hind Gunship)**

Nesti leaned out the side of the gunship as it followed a Yak-24 which carried the cargo from the tanker.

"We can't keep doing this, General. They're going to find us sooner or later." The General heard from behind him and looked at one of his soldiers.

"You mean the ones who want us gunned down and thrown into the dirt to rot… Or her, soldier?" Nesti asked, he cracked his neck, he almost wanted to chuckle at the fact that he was still called a general despite his situation.

"I don't know, you know she will find you; she did 2 years ago… And tomorrow…" The soldier said as Nesti rolled his eyes.

"I'll handle tomorrow… She knows already, she's smart, soldier… But I'll handle tomorrow… And if what might happen tomorrow happens, then we deal with it." Nesti muttered as he sighed.

The chopper continued until it reached a small base where the chopper landed.

There were 2 ships docked at the base, one was a Kashin-Class Destroyer and past of the small fleet the General had…

The other was his flagship, the thing that half the world wanted him dead for…

The _Kirov_-Class Battlecruiser _Zashchitnik_, Nesti looked at it before he landed and he looked at the rest of his soldiers. He knew if any of them continued to come with him he'd lose sight of what was important.

But he needed one group and then he'd check and look over his army and make sure he'd have enough men.

"General." Nesti heard from the rest of his army and he nodded as he walked through his base.

"She'll kill me when she finds me… Seems I can't hide any longer." Nesti muttered as he brushed off his uniform and looked around and then he chuckled.

"Time for a reunion… This is going to be crazy tomorrow… Then again, it's her and I know her tricks… And she mine…" Nesti muttered, he chuckled and then he was amused at how crazy he'd be tomorrow.

Then again, he knew what would be coming… And his resolve would not falter.

If it did, he'd be screwed, he'd be more then screwed at the moment and that was the last thing he needed to deal with.

It would be a hell of a family reunion… And he couldn't wait to see it play out

**Author Note **

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, this will be my last Black Lagoon story and this story won't be following the show. I also want to point out I will be explaining Nesti more next chapter. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Nesti and Balalaika meeting. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Reunion

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and the Bear. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does.**

**(**_**Unnamed**_** cargo tanker)**

The fact that there was still soldiers who believed the great war was unfair was not surprising. Nesti knew of many German soldiers who still wanted war.

It was the fact that they dared board a cargo ship that surprised him as the Hind approached and _Zashchitnik_ had its guns trained on the 2 U-Boats and a _Leberecht Maass_ class Destroyer.

"Kriegsmarine warships? You have to be kidding me…" Nesti muttered and he and the 7 other soldiers, all Spetsnaz set down. He looked over the body of the crew members and sighed

"Clear… I'll take care of the upper levels… Lieutenant, those subs even move and you blow them both into scrap for the ocean." Nesti muttered as he walked through the cargo containers. The soldiers split up and he looked over the rest of the ship, he looked at the rest of the soldiers and noticed something.

He walked into the containers and looked as 2 soldiers rounded the corner. Nesti raised his RPK.

"I thought you died with your boss." Nesti muttered with his voice muffled by the Balaclava.

That was before a sniper shot killed both men, Nesti watched them collapse to the ground.

That was before he was knocked to the ground and he chuckled in amusement, he felt a gun pointed at his head and looked up.

"Hi, Bal." Nesti said as his Balaclava was ripped off, showing his slightly scared face with black hair and some stubble.

She aimed her Stechkin APS at him as He smiled and looked at her heels and chuckled in amusement once again.

"Zorin…" Balalaika hissed as Zorin pushed her off and looked at the former Soviet Captain and pulled the Balaclava into his pocket.

"I should have guessed after yesterday when I tore apart that insurgent tanker that you'd run back into me…" Zorin said as he looked at the dead soldiers behind her.

"There were no German soldiers, was there?" He asked, Balalaika lowered her gun.

"No, those were scrap on the ship…. You haven't changed, Dorogaya…" Balalaika said with a smile before she frowned.

"Where is she?" Balalaika asked, Zorin sighed and put his rifle on his back and frowned.

"She's fine, Bal… You know why I had to go…" Zorin said as the Spetnaz officer slammed him into the crate.

"You left and never told me!" Balalaika growled, she rarely showed emotion… But for him, she didn't give a damn.

"We both only had 2 weaknesses… I had you… And her, if I didn't leave, they'd go after me and hold you on a leash… You think I wanted to go? Leave you behind?" Zorin yelled as Balalaika put her gun to his head.

"You couldn't have sent a damn note? You left!" Balalaika yelled, Zorin put his arms on her shoulders.

"BECAUSE THEY PUT OUR DAUGHTER AT RISK! YOUR MY WIFE, BALALAIKA, YOU THINK THEY WOULDN'T GO AFTER HER AFTER THE WAR!? I LEFT SO THEY HAD NO HOLD OVER YOU, YOU DIDN'T THINK I NEVER WANTED TO SEND A MESSAGE! I WAS AFRAID THEY'D FIND ME AND GET MORE LEVERAGE OVER YOU!" Zorin yelled as Balalaika slugged him in the chest and he leaned on the crate.

"Acacia is fine, she's at the base… I'd be damned if I let them take my daughter from me… They tore our family apart…" Zorin said as he brushed off his coat and looked at her.

"You have a talent for trying my patience, Zorin." Balalaika said as Zorin smirked.

"That's one reason you fell in love with me, Bal… That and how good we worked together during the war…. A General trained to be a Spetsnaz and the best sniper of the war…" Zorin said as Balalaika looked at the ocean.

"Where have you been since the war? You never wanted to stop fighting until she came along, Bal. you know I can read you like a book, even if you try and hide it behind all your ice…" Zorin chuckled as Balalaika scowled at him.

"I took over crime in a city called Roanapur…. And you're in charge of an army, I'm guessing, you always led soldiers into battle…" Balalaika said as Zorin leaned on the railing.

"I've been planning on taking revenge on the people who wronged us… And taking down people like these soldiers… And other groups… You know me too well." Zorin muttered and he chuckled and heard the soldiers finally coming back towards the chopper.

"You can come back to see her… I know you won't change, Bal… But you can still see her… They can't take away our past any more or our future… I know it's a lot to handle…" Zorin said, Balalaika looked away.

Zorin knew if this was anyone else, she'd have caused them to suffer…. But he and her were her only weaknesses.

She turned to him and nodded. Zorin turned to the rest of his men.

**Author Note **

**Phew, another chapter done! yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also know Balalaika is out of character. I will explain next chapter, next chapter will be on next, Sunday and will show Zorin and Balalaika tossing and will show their daughter. Until then Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. A talk

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and the Bear. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does.**

**(**_**Zashchitnik**_**)**

Zorin watched from the bridge of the 252m battlecruiser as it pulled into Skrytyy Ray base. It had taken a year to complete the abandoned base. Zorin stepped off the ramp and turned to see Balalaika surrounded by both his and her men.

"I'll take you to her… C'mon…" Zorin muttered as he helped her down, they walked through dozens of former Red Army soldiers, Balalaika looked at dozens of MIGs, Su-027 fighter jets, KA-50 helicopters…

She wouldn't have been surprised to see tanks and other army vehicles.

"I see thousands of soldiers here it seems." Balalaika stated, a woman with a Barret, brunette hair and a Major's uniform spoke up.

"A lot of them are here… Unlike you who hasn't once tracked down the General..." She hissed and Zorin glared at her.

"Dedova! Bite your tongue! She didn't know where I was for years and she's one of the most elite soldiers in the Soviet Union…" Zorin growled and the woman backed down.

Zorin and Balalaika reached a building with enough Spetnaz and soldiers to kill a small army. They stood at attention and Zorin turned to Balalaika.

"You know I was surprised how many soldiers are here… There are hundreds if not thousands of men and woman who hate the way things are now back home… And when I left, more and more came…. And then we have enemies coming from all over to hunt us… The same people who split us up…. The soldiers who we fought… And the ones who tried to tear down we fought before." Zorin said as both entered.

The room despite the rest the base was painted like a child's room, shades of blue and red decorated the room. Zorin walked over to the crib and looked at the small girl who had blue eyes and blonde hair, she had a bonnet and diaper and cooed as Zorin took her out of the crib.

"Hi little one… This is your mother, I know she wasn't here before…" Zorin said, Balalaika laughed despite herself.

Zorin was many things, he was manipulative, he was ruthless to anyone who he couldn't kill. He was one of the few 'modern' generals to fight alongside his own soldiers. He was cruel…

A caring person was something he only reserved for his own men, people caught in the middle of war, people he respected.

And her, he turned and walked over, holding Acacia in his arms as he did.

"You know, if I told anyone we're together, they'd laugh…. And I'm guessing you never told your associates back home about me… Or her." Zorin said as Balalaika looked at her.

Her daughter, who she hadn't seen in 2 years, she cooed for her mother as Zorin looked at her.

"I don't care what you've been up to, Bal. I'm charge of an army of deserters fighting a war against our own government, dozens of Nazi soldiers and god knows what else… I'm only wondering if you're going to stay…" Zorin said, Balalaika continued to look at her daughter.

"You know you could always come with me…. There's nobody you couldn't take out… I know you, Zor." Balalaika said, Zorin chuckled as she took her from him.

"One of us is going to have to cave, Bal… I have people here to look after, there's not many people who can lead a war like me… And I'm not abandoning them… And I'm guessing if you can't leave Roanapur…" Zorin muttered as he looked around the room and Balalaika put Acacia back in her crib, both exited the room and the soldiers took back their positions.

"I'm keeping order… Without me, crime will flood the city…" Balalaika stated and Zorin sighed.

"I really doubt that since I heard from Boris you were a queen of crime back home… Like I said, I'm not mad at you… I can't really be, I'm a criminal from our own government." Zorin stated as he looked away and leaned his head away from her.

"I don't blame you for hating me when I left… I had my reasoning, but that doesn't forgive me… But like I said..." Zorin said as he walked around Balalaika.

"I wouldn't forgive myself for if they got their hands on you or her… I knew you wouldn't be caught, but her… They got to my daughter…. I'd never be free of them…. I'd never have the ability to think of saying something wrong… of questioning their orders…" Zorin muttered as he walked past his wife.

"You want to leave; I won't stop you…. Just make sure you think hard about your past… We could use you on the frontlines." Zorin said as he walked away and into the crowd into the soldiers forming.

They were preparing for war and it clear that they'd be in the thick of it soon.

Balalaika sighed.

**Author Note **

**Phew, another chapter done! I promise for bigger and longer chapters to be in the future but for now I need to make shorter chapters. I also want to point out that Zorin probably won't be meeting Revy as I don't know if they should meet down the road. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks on Tuesday and will show Balalaika's decision. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
